


S is for Satisfaction

by SunshineH



Series: Keeping up with Louis and Harry + the rest of the boys [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And More Fluff, Attempt at Humor, Dad Harry, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Non-Graphic Smut, Parent-Child Relationship, Parents Larry, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all of the kids name start with s, aw, i saw the tumblr post and i just had to, it gets nowhere though, larry - Freeform, susu the shih tzu, very slight smut, waffles the pug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:18:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineH/pseuds/SunshineH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Your children are crazy.” Louis says smiling leaning in, catching Harry’s soft, pink lips into his own. He feels Harry laugh into the kiss. Harry remembers the first time he kissed Louis. They were in the door knob isle in Home Depot because Louis didn’t know that hanging your backpack filled with text books on your door knob would break it. Louis was trying to choose between a silver knob with white accents or just a bright pink one. He remembers how beautiful he looked. Crouched down like that, focused. So domestic the both of them, buying knobs together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	S is for Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this (http://boredpanda.tumblr.com/tagged/exploding%20unicorn) and I had to write something. I tried, I hope you guys like it (:
> 
> I appreciate and love comments and kudos xx

Harry decided it was okay to leave his husband and three kids alone downstairs, at 9 am, after spring cleaning, after buying all of those cookies…

Okay, so maybe it wasn’t really okay but he needed to sleep. Sleep deprivation isn’t a good look on him. On Louis? Maybe, but on him, never.

He knew having another baby was going to fuck up his sleeping schedule. He’s been through this two times before but he forgot what it actually felt like when you finally get comfortable in bed and exactly .003 seconds later your kid is screaming bloody murder down the hall. If he calculated correctly last night while rocking Silas back to sleep, he has slept maybe 3 hours (sue him, he’s overdramatic) in the 3 months his son has been home. He’s not complaining because Silas’ new baby smell hasn’t worn off yet and he still looks at him like he’s the eighth wonder in the world, but okay he is complaining.

 

“SOPHIE GET DOWN FROM THERE! HOW DID YOU EVEN GET UP THERE? “

 

Harry puffed out some air, mumbling angrily, roughly placing his feet on the ground once he heard Louis yell from downstairs, which then turned into Sophie yelling back, and Stella throwing around what Harry assumed was her shoes and Silas clapping his hands on the table probably making his cereal fly all over the place.

Louis insisted on getting Silas started on cereal at 3 months because he read in some baby book that it’s the ‘normal’ thing to do. Harry really couldn’t disagree or even have a word in the matter since the second Louis told him he had to run and get Stella from jumping off of the iron railing towards what she thought would be the sofa but really would’ve ended up being her belly splashing their new puppy, Waffles.

Sophie was having an epiphany on how much she loved waffles the day Louis bought the little pug, so she wanted to name him just that and how can Harry say no when his Sophie and his Louis are looking up at him with their big blue sparkling eyes and holding a puppy in between their faces? It was physically impossible to deny that. Harry was sure nobody could have said no if put into that position.

He pulls his hair up into a bun, not in the mood for it to be pulled on by Stella or Silas, he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, not even blinking twice at the scene in front of him.

Sophie was sitting on top of the breakfast table, using Stella’s hair as a napkin, which was sprawled out due to Stella attempting to eat her pancakes sideways and Silas sitting in his high chair, Cheerios scattered all around him and the floor and Louis just leaning on the kitchen counter drinking tea out of Harry’s mug. Harry sat down on a stool, giving Silas the purple bowl sitting on the counter filled with Cheerios which he didn’t throw on the floor. Once Sophie saw him she jumped off the table and ran towards her daddy, hopping into his lap.

 

 

“How’s my baby doing?” Harry asked, brushing the hair out of her face and brushing the rest from one shoulder to another.             

 

 

“Daddy I was waitin’ for you! I have sometin to tell you and Papa!” Sophie exclaims turning her body to face Louis who hums at the mention and walks forward putting down his-Harry’s-mug. “What is it princess?” Louis asks smiling at his eldest daughter.(by two minutes but nonetheless it was nice to have an eldest)

 

 

“This boy in ‘care say he likes me.” She says looking from Louis to Harry who are trying to not laugh. Louis pulls the mug up to his lips trying to hide his smile while Harry shakes his head at his husband.

 

 

“Well, do you like him back?” Harry asks, watching Louis almost spit out his tea. “Haz, no, Soph, baby, sweetheart, no liking boys until you’re 45 okay. “

 

 

“No silly daddy and papa. I don’t like him. He colors outside of lines. H’needs to grow up.”

 

 

That was it for Louis, he had to put his hand over his mouth to make sure no tea fell out during his fit of laughter. Harry on the other had what is called self-control and just smiled at his daughter and let her down to go back to using her sister’s hair as a cleaning tool.

 

 

“Babe, did you see how serious she was?” Louis asked walking over to Harry. Settling himself between Harry’s open legs, letting his arms fall over his shoulders. Louis gently kissed his husband on the lips, not even being able to properly finish it when Stella let out a loud screech. Louis quickly moved from Harry to his daughter and wrapping his tattooed arms around her small, Frozen clothed body. Harry looked over to find Sophie looking at them both with a look of disgust. Harry chuckled and walked over to his baby, hoisting her on his hips.

 

 

“Baby, what happened? Why did you scream like that, love?” Louis asked holding Stella on his hips, drying away her tears and putting her hair behind her ears.

 

 

“I-I drop my 'cancake papa!” Stella said, throwing her hands in the air, looking at Louis with an exasperated expression on her pretty little face. Louis looks over at Harry, his mouth open and eyes hooded. “She gets this from you.” Harry laughs, placing Sophie down, picking Silas up to place him in his swing. Louis rolls his eyes and looks back at his daughter who was looking at him thoughtful eyes and all. Stella and Sophie are both 3 now so their minds are working on overdrive. They come up with the craziest questions, answers and scenarios anyone has ever heard.

 

 

“Papa, what happens when you die?” At that Louis' head shot back to Harry and Harry almost broke his neck looking back at them. Louis mouthed ‘help’, because what do you say? He coughed, clearing his throat of the obvious discomfort risen from his 3-year-old daughter thinking about death.

 

 

“Um, well, Stella, uh, you go to heaven.” Louis nods, looking over at Harry for approval, finally breathing after he got the nod from his husband. Stella furrowed her eyebrows and rolled her beautiful blue eyes.

 

 

“No papa, when you die? Do me and Soph get all your pretty things?” She asks with a straight face. Harry barks out a laugh, quickly putting his hand over his mouth when Louis turns to glare at him. He walks over to the living room, smiling down at Silas in his zoo-themed swing chair, and settling down on the couch with Harry and Sophie. He cuddled up next to his Harry, lifting his arm to allow Stella to rub up on his side, and to make sure Waffles and Susu don’t try and cuddle him before his own kid.

 

 

Harry turned on the TV, a Star Wars movie appearing on the screen. It was already half way through but nobody was really watching it anyways. Harry looks down at Sophie, rubbing his thumb up and down her arm. “Who’s your favorite in the new Star Wars movie we watched last weekend with Stel-Stel and Papa?” He asks.

 

Sophie put her hand on her chin, pulling her thinking face for a good 2 minutes. “I LOVE REY!” Stella yells out from Louis side.  “I LOVE KYLO-REN!” Sophie calls out right after her sister. Louis looks down at her, “You can’t like Kylo-Ren. He killed his dad.” He spoke to her, very concerned where their relationship was headed.

 

 

“ ‘aybe he deserved it.” Harry makes eye contact with Louis. Silently agreeing to sleep with one eye open from now until she moves out.

 

**

 

“We make some pretty interesting babies huh?” Harry asks, snuggling into the bed. Louis takes off his glasses and sets his iPad down on the nightstand, twisting towards his husband.

 

 

“Your children are crazy.” Louis says smiling leaning in, catching Harry’s soft, pink lips into his own. He feels Harry laugh into the kiss. Harry remembers the first time he kissed Louis. They were in the door knob isle in Home Depot because Louis didn’t know that hanging your backpack filled with text books on your knob would break it. Louis was trying to choose between a silver knob with white accents or just a bright pink one. He remembers how beautiful he looked. Crouched down like that, focused. So domestic the both of them, buying knobs together. Harry pulled Louis up ignoring his protest about how he made him drop all of the knobs off their shelving and just enveloped him into a kiss. Harry couldn’t breathe because he’s wanted this since high school and now, second year of uni, it’s happening. And he wasn’t dreaming, Louis actually kissed him back. Harry could never forget what it felt like to kiss his husband before even knowing he was going to be his husband. Well, Harry always wished and hoped him and Louis were going to get married and have babies. But, being here right now. Louis on top of him, kissing his fern tattoos. Well, if someone were to tell him this is how life would be like, he would’ve gotten hard and his heart would’ve exploded and he wouldn’t believe them. Having three kids, a house, and a love that never seems to end with Louis is still unbelievable to Harry.

 

 

“I want you to fuck me tonight.” Louis whispered, kissing back up to Harry’s face, grinding down on his husband. Harry let out an animal like growl and flipped them over, admiring Louis glory. He was about to push down his sweatpants when Silas’ cries rang through their room. Harry groaned and rolled off of Louis getting ready to get back up and go tend to his son with a fucking boner.

 

 

“I got it baby.” Louis said getting up from the bed and tucking his hard penis into the waist band of his sweats just in case one of his daughter wander into the nursery while he’s in there. He smiled down at his boy and walks out to Silas’ cries, cooing at him once in the nursery. He grabs the warm bottle Harry left on the counter, sitting on the rocker and feeding him, smiling of course because how could he not.

 

**

 

Louis just put a sleeping Silas down into his crib. Walking down to his and Harry’s room thinking about getting fucked. He and Harry haven’t been able to have sex in 1 month. Can’t blame a man for wanting to get pounded okay. He walks into the room, rubbing his palms together, and smiling until he sees Harry. He’s still on the bed, and he still looks beautiful, like always, but he’s snoring. Open mouth, drool induce snoring. Louis chuckles rolling his eyes fondly. Because well, everything Louis does that involved Harry is done fondly. He walks over to his side snuggling under the blankets, turning off the lamp and turning to Harry. He let his thumb outline every curve of his face, wiping away the drool falling from his pretty lips. At this moment, in this house, Louis feels like he’s going to explode. He has his beautiful twin girls down the hall, his beautiful baby son a door down and his boy right next to him. His heart flutters and it’s really easy for Louis to get to sleep that night.

**Author's Note:**

> follow on tumblr if you'd like x
> 
> pavedgolds


End file.
